


一次又一次~Time And Again

by ladious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, MCD, Time Travel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 主要角色死亡, 时间旅行, 结局改变, 记忆交换
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladious/pseuds/ladious
Summary: Castiel他记得。这是504未曾提及的片段——涉及原剧剧透。警告：会有焦虑感。
Kudos: 5





	一次又一次~Time And Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangeandcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandcharm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Time And Again](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556933) by strangeandcharm. 



> 作者note:
> 
> 我想每个人都写了点关于504的故事（倒不是说我有时间把它们全都读上一遍，多谢我这疯狂的周末！）我怀疑是否能加点新玩意，但希望没人写过类似的。要是有……好吧，哦~
> 
> 译者note：
> 
> 这篇文章在二世的站上发布的时间是2009年10月4日，到现在也已经有10多年了。10年前，二世真是写了非常多的Desteil，但她有些文章是不涉及CP的，你能隐约察觉，但并未明说。不过所有的文章里，Cass关心的都是Dean。  
> 有很多很棒的同人作品涉及504，涉及不同时空的Cas和Dean，不过我还没看过这样的形式。
> 
> 第一次看这篇文章时我感觉是BE的，毕竟结局在一开始就注定。但若是以另一角度，这样的未来永远不会发生，并且，同样的示警亦留在Cass的心中，不会令它发生。
> 
> 虽然以现在的剧来说，一语成箴，因为——  
> “你太迷恋他了。”

_~ ~ ~_   
  
  


这是一次自杀式任务，每个人都心知肚明。Castiel再清楚不过，却发现自己出乎意料，一点也不在乎。这几个月来，他的日子已是屈指可数了。

哦哈，该死的，整个人类血脉都快到期了。

至少这段时间他玩得挺开心的。他两边都看到了：天使与人类。他曾经不朽，如今已是凡人。他曾作为天使死去，而今他将体验凡人之死。穷尽一生，没有多少人类能经历这一切。这么说来，他运气挺好。

当然了，归根结底，当子弹射穿他大腿的那会儿他并没感到有多幸运，巨大的冲击力将他撞回到书柜上，他能感到木头在他的脊椎下裂开，碎片飞溅。疼痛异常剧烈——尖锐分明，出奇的热，然后感觉又湿又滑。他低头看着自己的腿，冲击力太过巨大，几乎让他麻木了。他看着鲜血喷涌着流过铺着瓷砖的地板，近乎美妙，像是它执意如此，去追求某种自由。他能感觉到，但感觉不像是他的，好像是别人的。从某种意义上来说，确实如此。

另一阵枪声令他畏缩，他往左边看去，看到他的同伴们沿着走廊冲过去，在尽头拐角处转了个弯，跑出了他的视线。他是第一个倒下的人，这可能会让他很恼火，但其实并非如此。他喝醉了，嗑高了，再也不是那个曾经的士兵。虚弱，无助。他没有他朋友们的活力，那种想要活下去的激情。这里甚至不是他的家——他是在为别人的世界而战，尽管如此，过去五年他已经尽了最大的努力。

有时候，Castiel甚至不知道他为何而战——他什么也不知道，他竭力想忘记一切，沉湎于享乐主义，这样他就再也不需要去记住。然后他看到Dean眼中的那种 ** _神情_** ，一切随之涌上心头：无论发生什么，他都会选择跟随他。以及，他是如何认定Dean Winchester值得他为之去死。

两次。

他低头盯着自己的腿，血液从他被切碎的动脉喷涌而出，速度是那样快，令他着迷。他试图算出自己还剩多少时间。当他再次抬起头， ** _他_** 正站在他面前。

“哦，”Castiel的声音远比他习惯听到的要虚弱得多。“是你。”

他已经好几年都没见过Jimmy那乏味的衣服了。这全套衣物挂在他身上，像是未经考虑就穿上了——当然了，事实如此。他穿上皮囊后从未照过镜子，就这样整整过了两年。当他最终看到镜中的自己，他惊讶于自己看起来如此疲惫。

这会儿他看起来并不疲惫。他看上去像是某种Castiel已经很久都未曾拥有的东西：平静。

“我不会让这种事发生的。”年轻的他宣告。

Castiel设法挤出个微笑。“不管是人是鼠，这可是最如意的安排设计，伙计。你不该许下无法做到的承诺。我学会不这么做了。你也该学着点。”

[注：Castiel说的话引用了苏格兰诗人罗伯特·彭斯的《致老鼠》。原句是苏格兰方言The best laid schemes o' mice an' men Gang aft agley，即不管是人是鼠，即使最如意的安排设计，结局也往往会出其不意。Castiel只引用了前半句。]

他面前的天使眯起眼。“ ** _Dean_** 不会让这种事发生的。”他轻声修正自己的宣言。

Castiel想要耸耸肩，但他似乎无法让肩膀动起来。“你肯定比我现在更乐观。”

他的双生上下打量着他。在他的凝视中不带评判，只有好奇。“这只是众多可能的未来之一。你我都知道这点。你所经历的……”他停了下来，显然不知道说什么好。

“你该试试，”Castiel严肃地告诉他，“你会喜欢的。性和毒品，还有摇滚……Dean说得对，这才是 ** _生活_** 。比你现在要好得多。棒极了。”

他同伴的表情变成了责备。“我看你也学会了撒谎。”

Castiel痛苦地哼了一声。“哦，我学到的东西你甚至都无法想象，小家伙。我懂得失去你曾挚爱的一切是何感觉。我熟识痛苦，饥饿与寒冷。我明白生活 ** _糟透了_** 。”

“你留在Dean身边。”

“我还能去哪？还有谁能容忍我？”

另一个他扬起眉毛。“你仍对他持有信念。”

Castiel叹了口气，“没有你多。但是啊，还有点。”

“你的信念并没错。”

天使抬起一只手，震颤掠过Castiel全身，就在同一刻，他 ** _记起来了_** 。他并非完全的人类——他内心深处埋藏着的古老力量仍隐约闪烁，卷曲着，缠绕在他的骨与血肉之中，那是他所残存的最细微的荣光。当他感到时间的能量在空气中扭曲翻转，它们刺痛着，活了过来。

突然间他知道了。他记得离开2009年，到了2014年，低头看着垂死的自己。他记得他们的谈话。他记得看着他自己咽下最后一口气，伸出手，温柔地抚摸着死去的自己的头发，然后回去，把Dean从Zachariah的魔爪下救出来，并知道，这个未来永远，永远不会发生。他记得Dean决意避免这件事。他记得这 ** _改变了_** 。

“起作用了，”他声音嘶哑，几乎没注意到寒冷正在逼近。“不管这一刻Dean在外面看到了什么，都让他信服了。他会回去，他会阻止这一切。这……永远不会……发生。”

“是的。”

“我已经看到了。我就是你。我记得到过这里。现在你想知道做人是什么感觉，对吧？”

他的同伴垂下眼。“是的。”

Castiel的视线模糊了。越来越难以呼吸——他的身体里已经没有足够的血液来维持心脏的正常功能。他料想他该觉得害怕，或痛苦，或绝望，但他亦已知道这一切将如何终结，所以相反，他感到平静。“成为人类没那么糟，”他轻声说道。“我之前说过的……是啊，你可以很狂野，你可以很开心。它也许很可怕，也许很痛苦。但……就像身为天使……这没什么。这……不怎么样，但它……”

他的声音渐渐消失。当年轻的自己蹲在他身边，伸出手把他的头发从汗湿的前额拨开时，他并不惊讶。他的眼神几乎像是父亲般的，而Castiel记起当他看到未来的自己处在这种状态下他是多么悲伤。

“你得照……顾好他，”他喘着气，“你得……照顾好他们俩。”

“我会的。”另一个Castiel许下承诺，握着他的手捏了捏。

“你……也得……照顾好自己。以你自己的想法，不是任何……人的。甚至不是……Dean的。”

“我明白。”

“不……你不明白。你太……迷恋他了……但他会像你现在希望的那样。我失去了他，但……你不会。”

“闭上眼睛，Castiel。让它来吧。去找到安宁。”

“我总是……听起来这么神气活现吗？”但他闭上眼睛，把头靠在墙上，感到世界围着他旋转变黑。他快了，就现在。他知道自己是什么样子：脸色苍白，身体发抖；地上有多少血，另一个自己跪在血泊中。鲜血如何浸透他的衣服……

他睁开眼睛，与他的同伴紧紧对视。“你……需要知道，”他低语着，在他的肺里已经没有多少气了。

Castiel靠得更近，他的表情充满忧虑。

“把外套脱了。它让你……看起来像Columbo。小妞不……喜欢Columbo。去问D-Dean。他会给你……找点……”

[注：神探可伦坡（Columbo）是著名美国电视电影系列，由Peter Falk主演。本片讲述一名总是穿着一件皱巴巴的棕色风衣，顶着一头乱发，嘴里叼雪茄，开着一辆老爷车的洛杉矶重案组的刑警主角Columbo。]

没有空气了。他能感到自己正滑向虚无。这就是死亡——这就是死亡的感觉。一只手在抚摸着他的脸。他听到一个非常熟悉的声音正说出他的名，然后他记起他是怎么在五年前坐到Sam的笔记本电脑前面，用笨拙的手指在不熟悉的键盘上戳着，查找“Columbo”。他记得他是怎么瞥过旅馆房间，看到Dean对他的弟弟说了些荒唐的笑话后咧嘴而笑。他记得那时候他的心中有多大的希望。

当此刻他的心脏停止跳动时，它亦满怀希望。

_FIN_


End file.
